


"i wish i'd never met you."

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Looking for a beta and will take prompts!stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com





	

i shouldn't have said that.

i didn't mean that, 

maybe i did.

you still didn't deserve it.

but it has become so easy to blame you.

blame you for everything;

abduction, cancer, william.

 

but you gave him to me.

you gave me so much.

you gave me a purpose. 

you gave me what’s out there

you gave me you.

and you, are wonderful.

i don’t know who i would be without you.

 

i wish i’d never met you,

so i could do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta and will take prompts!  
> stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com


End file.
